


Sometimes

by anr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-26
Updated: 2006-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/pseuds/anr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times; now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Langford University AU

Sometimes, during exams, when the university is quiet with cramming and the queue outside his door has dwindled to just the students who actually need his help, John makes a point of reminding his undergrad classes where his office is.

It's not like he _needs_ an excuse to visit her office anymore (hell, these days Peter only stops him when there's someone else already in there; half the time he doesn't even look up at all) but he thinks that, without one, she might one day figure out the real reason he comes by so often, and he's not quite ready to give up his time with her just yet.

If he's being honest with himself: he doesn't think he ever will be.

  


* * *

  


Sometimes, without really meaning to, John touches her.

His hand on her shoulder, or the small of her back, as they walk side-by-side. His fingers glancing off hers when he passes her something, or simply to emphasise the point he's trying to make. His feet meeting hers under a table and not moving away, even when he realises the contact.

Once he brushed a strand of hair off her forehead before he could stop himself, and the smile she gave him afterwards made him wish for a sudden breeze so that he could do it all over again.

  


* * *

  


Sometimes, when it's dark and storming, John dreams about her and can't breathe.

It's stupid and irrational and _stupid_ but he had a dream once -- of her, and him, and the rain -- and when his cell phone woke him he almost didn't answer it, so sure that the voice on the other end would tell him: _Weir is dead_.

(It didn't, of course -- was a wrong number or a prank or something, he can't quite remember which -- but the nightmare lingered and the next thing he knew his lungs wouldn't work.)

He's not sure what bothers him more: that a _dream_ could have such a ridiculous effect on his mind and body... or the irrational idea that, one day, it might _not_ be just a dream after all.

  


* * *

  


Sometimes, when it's nice out, John listens to her teach her classes. Despite her initial warning, she doesn't take her classes outside that much -- needs projectors and laptops and textbooks too often to make it practical -- but when the weather's clear, and it's a discussion group more than a lecture, she lets her students sprawl under the tree outside his window and take advantage of the sunshine.

He usually doesn't get much work done on those days, with the sound of her voice drifting up through the leaves and into his office, but he never asks her to stop. Of all the inconveniences inherent to being a Maths Professor in a Law Building, he minds this one the least.

  


* * *

  


Sometimes, late at night, John thinks about her in ways that aren't very appropriate for simple friendship.

Sometimes, he thinks about her _a lot_.

  


* * *

  


Sometimes, when he's not meant to be paying attention, John catches her looking at him.

She never stares for very long -- probably doesn't even realise she's doing it in the first place -- but the expression on her face inevitably makes him think:

Maybe he's not the only one in love here.

  


* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL URL: <http://anr.livejournal.com/234247.html>


End file.
